The Grey Gale
by Jocelyn Ralph
Summary: The adventures of my RP character, Ryann Grey/Grey Gale, as she interacts with other Gotham characters.
1. Part 1

After arresting them for public violence, the cop put Joker and his son, called King, in the same cell, while Ryann Grey was put into the cell beside them. She tapped her fingers on the bench to pass the time. She had been in jail before, and she would get out again. Bored, she began to whistle, and when that got annoying, she stood and began to pace.

After a while, she got tired, and sat again, perfectly still. Ryann waited, watching the cops who had arrested them, Delilah and Tyler, go about their business. She wasn't the only one watching.

Joker, his eyes on the two cops, had started singing the "clean up" song. Ryann looked at him in wonder. "Barney???" she inquired in disbelief. "Really?" Joker, ignoring her, finished the song, and began "row your boat."

Just then, a young woman entered the station. She had unnaturally bright red hair. Ryann immediately pegged her for a goth: she had the works, black clothes and makeup, piercings and tattoos galore. The girl spoke up. "Umm. . .can anyone tell me where the cells are?" she smiled.

Tyler looked at her from over his shoulder. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was called here by Commissioner Gordon. Well, not me personally. He called Arkham for someone to come in to question some people. They sent me," she said quickly.

Tyler nodded. "Okay, I'll take you to the Commissioner," he said and led her away to Gordon's office.

She introduced herself, "I'm Siena Morana, from Arkham. They sent me. . ."

"Oh, right. Hello," the Commissioner said. "There's a couple of people, they were brought in earlier; I need you to question them," he said, and then turned his eyes to Tyler. "Why don't you bring Gale into the questioning room?" Tyler nodded and left the office. Gordon grabbed a file and handed it to Siena, and then led her to the questioning room.

Ryann was brought in and seated, her hands placed on the table before her. "What's your name?" Siena asked her.

Ryann didn't answer, but only stared at Siena.

"No name. . .'kay, I can wait. We can stay here as long as you like."

Ryann shrugged her indifference, and began tapping her fingers on the table.

"They told me your name is The Grey Gale. How did you come up with that?"

Ryann shrugged again. She almost smiled as Siena sighed in frustration, and could almost see the gears turning in her head, trying to figure out how to get her talking. Ryann wouldn't, though.

"Given your criminal record, you've been in this. . .'profession' for a while. Why don't you tell me about when you decided to be a criminal?"

Ryann tilted her head, allowing a minuscule frown to her face. She hated psychology. It was just liked the cops to think she needed psychoanalysis. She wouldn't do a thing they wanted.

Siena caught the emotion in her face. "Hm? What was it that so allured you to the dark streets of Gotham?" she looked through Ryann's record. "Perhaps it was the Riddler?"

Ryann raised her brows and gave Siena a crooked grin. She still refused to speal, but was dangerously close to letting this newbie know that her past was her own business.

"How about this: instead of talking about yourself, tell me about him," Siena suggested.

Ryann smirked. _You'd like that, wouldn't you_, she thought.

Siena leaned close to her. "You just think you're so clever by not talking," she smirked back. "But I have all I need. You're free to go back to your cell."

Ryann shrugged and stood, resisting the urge to slam Siena's head into the table. She grinned as Tyler put her back in her cell. When he had gone, she cast a glance at the Joker.

"Hmm, why are you smiling, darling?" he asked, licking his lips.

"Do I need a reason?" she replied.

"Well, if you see something funny. . .I could join in the laugh. . ."

Ryann sighed. "This whole thing is funny. In an ironic sort of way," she glanced at him. "You into irony, Mr. Joker?"

"Irony is my middle name!" he laughed.

"I thought your middle name was 'Prince of'?" - Clown _Prince of_ Gotham.

Joker laughed. "There's irony in there somewhere."

"_Sarcasm_. . ." she said. "But I'll let it slip."

Silence ensued. Joker looked at his watch. He pulled a strange necklace from his jacket, and fingered it. "Anytime now, anytime now. . ." he muttered. Then there was a thump in the wall. "Ahhhh, just in time. . ." There were more thumps, which quickly turned into cracks. "Cmon, Jacky boy. . ."

Ryann jumped at the noise. "Whaaa?" She looked at Joker, who was unperturbed. "Jacky?"

The craxks grew louder and then there was a boom, followed by a fist through the wall. She heard laughter, similar to the Joker's, but somehow darker. "That's just not right. . ." Ryann murmured as she got up off the bench.

Meanwhile, Tyler, from his office, heard the sudden laughter and grabbed his gun. "Jackpot," he identified the man by his laugh, and went to recruit backup.

Jackpot stuck his head through the hole in the wall and stared at the Joker. "Joker, old pal, what are you gonna do now? You better think fast, or your ass is grass!" he said gruffly.

Joker grinned and held up the necklace. "I have it right here. You break that wall, and it's yours."

"You're gonna play that game? We'll see, Joker. You're getting kinda lame." He broke the wall down and stepped into Joker's cell. "Hand it over, Joker," he said, mad. Joker tossed the necklace.

"Wasn't my . . . style, anyways," he grinned and walked to the hole in the wall, followed by King.

"Hey, what about me?!" Ryann demanded. The hole didn't extend to her cell. Jackpot went to her and broke the bards.

"She with you, Joker?"

Joker shrugged. "You could say that. . ."

Jackpot punched a hole in the ground. As they were about to jump in, Tyler arrived, along with several other cops. "Freeze," he yelled, guns pointed at them. Ryann wondered why cops said that when they were most likely to be ignored.

Which is what they did, and the four criminals entered the hole. Tyler followed suit, and when her found his footing, fired a warning shot over the Joker's shoulder.

Jackpot turned and punched Tyler hard in the chest, sending him into a wall. "You're really starting to piss me off," he said. He turned and broke down another wall which led to the sewers.

As she passed him, Ryann dealt her own kick to the cop, and then followed Jackpot. "Who _are_ you?!" she asked. "Juggernaut?"

"Jackpot's the name, criminal activities are my game," he said. The Joker rolled his eyes at the rhyme.

"Grey Gale," Ryann said with a smirk.

Jackpot led them to a manhole, and they climbed out. Jackpot and Joker were out first, followed by Ryann.

"Cmon, toots!" said King, below her. "I haven't got all day."

Ryann glared down at him. "You don't have boobs," she said as she reached the top. Jackpot helped her out.

"That's true, my dear, but move your rear. . .we got police and they're off their leash!" he said. Ryann caught the grin on the Joker's face.

As soon as King was out of the manjole, they split, each to their own.

As for Ryann, she went home and showered, having just trudged through sewage.


	2. Part 2

It was about a week since her last encounter with the Joker. This last encounter was not as intense as the last had been, and she had met another of his spawn: Ace of Hearts. Ryann was walking in the park, just parting with the Riddler for a while.

Ace was in the park, sitting on a bench. Ryann approached her smiling.

"Heya, Ace," she said.

Ace looked up, "Sup, Gale?"

Ryann shrugged. "Nothing much. You?"

"Same."

"I was just with Ed," she said, grinning.

"The questionnaire himself, very nice."

"Yeah," she sighed. "You got someone?"

"No...."

"Too bad. How's your crazy-ass father?"

"Nutty as ever!" Ace smirked.

"He must keep you thoroughly entertained."

Ace chuckled, "You could say that." she replied.

"Want to do something evil?" Ryann asked with a grin

"Gotham needs a new laugh and riddle," Ace replied, "Let's go!"

She grinned. "Let's go." Ace got up and followed Ryann. "What kind of mischief can the two of us cause?"

Ace shrugged, "Ah, ah, ah, this time it was your idea!" she teased.

"Well. . . does robbing a bank sound good to you?"

"Works for me," Ace grinned.

"Shall we go as we are, or wear disguises?"

"They couldn't catch us, even if they wanted to," Ace replied.

"You're right; they couldn't. Which bank, do you think?" she asked with a crooked grin.

"Gothams main bank, it might actually put up a challenge . . . Maybe."

She smirked. "Well, let's go. Well, first we're gonna need some ammo. . ."

"Let's stop by my place," Ace said, leading the way. Ryann hadn't a clue where Ace's place might be. Shortly, they arrived at the Joker's hideout.

"What kind of stuff does your dad have?" Ryann asked.

Ace grinned, "He prefers knives, but he has a variety of things. What's your preference?"

"Guns. . .big ones," she said. "I'll take some knives, though, too - just for kicks."

Ace grinned, "Comin' right up, gov'na," she giggled and walked out of the room. Momentarily she came back out with three large guns, and two knives.

"I think we're ready, then. Let's get to it!"

Ace grinned, affecting a British accent, "Right-o!" They left the hideout, and made for the bank.

One they got there, they entered the bank, and Ryann shot a round into the air. "Everybody on the ground!" she yelled. "Get the tellers," she told Ace.

Ace nodded with a wicked grin, she took out some cloths that had Joker's laughing gas embedded in it. She tied it around each of the teller's faces. They all bore a grim smile one by one as they passed out from laughing.

Ryann waltzed into the manager's office, and pulled her out. "Come with me, lovely," she said. She tossed the woman over the teller's counter, to Ace, and the hopped over after. "Take us to the vault," she said, sticking the tip of her gun into the woman's back. The manager nodded, sobbing.

Ace grinned, "Too easy," she said softly.

The woman led them to the vault, and stood there sobbing. Ryann nudged her. "We don't have the codes, idiot. Open it!" She said roughly. The woman opened it, and Ryann tossed her to Ace. "Take care of her, she's bawling like an infant. Then we'll take the loot, and leave out the back entrance." Ace grinned and sliced the woman's throat.

Ryann was the first in the vault. She stuffed five bags full of cash. "Cops will be here soon: probably in five minutes. Hurry," she said.

Ace quickly and easily did the same, and then both raced out of the bank.

"I left my car at the park, we can take the bags there," Ryann said.

Ace smiled with a nod, "Works for me."

They briskly walked, and Ryann led the way to where she had left her car. She popped her trunk open, and they stuffed the bags in. She unlocked the rest of the car. "Hop in," she said. Ace did so and they sped off, just as the police arrived at the bank.

Ryann drove to Ace's, and on the way there, they came upon a violent scene: Joker had caught Starfire, and was now in a knife – starbolt fight with her. Ryann pulled the car over, and she and Ace watched with grins.

The approaching car made Starfire turn her head, and Joker threw a knife at her while she was distracted. The blade lodged itself in her shoulder, she grimaced and pulled out. She threw a large starbolt and hit joker to the ground.

Ryann leaned over to Ace. "When do you think we should get out?" she whispered.

Ace grinned, "Whenever," she replied, "Don't think Dad'll need our help against her," she replied.

Joker was up on his feet again. He had another knife in hand. Starfire held another starbolt, her eyes glowing green.

Ryann watched, tilting her head. "I dunno. . .she's not from this world," she commented.

Ace shrugged, "We'll just wait and see."

Joker walked to Starfire. With the hand that held the knife, he whacked her across the face, hard. She was knocked to the ground, and then tripped Joker and stood again, hitting him with another starbolt.

Joker threw the knife, and it hit her in the shoulder. He stood and grabbed her by the neck.

Starfire's eyes again glowed she hit joker at the color bone with a beam of light from her eyes. She knew she wasn't getting out of here on foot, and started to take to the sky, but something grabbed her foot, she looked down and saw Ryann.

Ryann had gotten out of the car. She really didn't like that girl, and as she started lifting off the ground, Ryann jumped and grabbed her foot, tugging her down.

Joker grinned, and shoved Ryann away, grabbing Starfire's foot, and pulled her all the way back down. He threw her on the ground, stood over her and picked her up by the neck. He stuck the blade of yet another knife in Starfire's mouth. She struggled to get out.

Ace had sauntered over and stood beside Ryann, and both watched.

Joker squeezed on Starfire's throat. He cut her face a little, and then jabbed her in the stomach. She screamed, and punched Joker hard across the face.

Tyler was the first cop at the bank, and had followed Ryann and Ace. He knew Ryann's car, and looked for it. He soon arrived at the scene near Joker's lair. Exiting the car, his drew his gun. "All of you, freeze!"

Ryann turned around, smirking at him.

Joker threw Starfire to the ground again. He turned his clownish grin to Tyler, and pulled out a grenade.

Tyler turned the gun to Joker, "I said, _freeze_."

Starfire stood and aimed a starbolt at Joker's head, "Do what he says," she said.

Ace smirked, her hand resting on something in her own pocket.

Joker dropped the grenade, and shrugged. He cast a quick side-glance at Ace.

Ryann moved quickly. In one fast movement, she kicked Tyler's hand, the gun flying into the air. She kicked his stomach, and then caught the gun. She pointed it at the cop.

In the quick distraction, Ace had snuck behind Starfire and had locked Starfire's arms with her own. Ace put a knife to the other girl's throat.

Tyler drew another gun, and pointed it at Ryann.

Starfire struggled to get out of Ace's grip. "I wouldn't do that, Starfire," Ace warned, the knife closer to the girl's neck.

Joker picked up the grenade again. He chuckled. "Choices, choices . . . Who will you shoot, Mr. Black?"

Ryann cocked the gun, ready to shoot if she needed to.

Tyler took a moment to decide, and aimed his gun and shot at Ryann. Before she could move, the bullet lodged itself in her collar bone, knocking her to the ground. Tyler ran to her and grabbed the gun out of her hand. He held one of the guns to her head, the other at Joker. Ryann's eyes fluttered, and quickly she lost consciousness.

The moment the gun was fired, Joker had picked up and pulled the pin on the grenade. He tossed it at the cop, and as it landed, the laughing gas within it exploded out.

Ace grinned.

"No!" Starfire exclaimed.

Tyler coughed before he unwillingly started to laugh.

Joker grabbed Starfire from Ace, and stabbed her once more, then tossed her into the gas. Starfire yelped as she was stabbed again. She coughed violently, and though the gas didn't make her laugh, she could still barely breathe.

Tyler laughed till he couldn't breath, he fell unconscious.

Joker grabbed Ryann's keys out of her jacket pocket, thanking the unconscious girl for her accomodation. "Put Starfire in the car," he ordered Aec, while he grabbed the cop and moved him in that direction.

Ace nodded and drug Starfire to the car. As soon as the hostages were in the car, Joker got in the driver's seat. "Get in," he told Ace. She went around to the front passenger side of the car and got in.

Having received a call for backup, a cop found Ryann and cuffed her, putting her in the car and drove her to the hospital.

Ryann was regaining consciousness. She looked down at her chest. It was covered in blood, and the sight made her stomach turn. She tried moving, but movement sent such strong shocks of pain through her body that her vision began to blacken. She moaned, and leaned her head back against the seat.

Nearby, the man cloaked in shadows caught sight of Ryann in the back of the cop car. He followed.

"Are you taking me to the hospital?" Ryann asked the cop. "I'm a little bit shot. . ." she said haltingly, finding even such movement as breathing to be painful.

The cop glanced at her, "For now."

Ryan grimaced, her upper body wracked with pain. They shortly arrived at the hospital, and she was placed on a gurney and taken to the ER. The man following them parked across the street watching, a plan brewing in his mind.

The doctor removed the bullet from her collar bone, which had been broken by the impact. She set the bone, closed the wound, and wrapped her arm. Ryann was moved to recovery.

The shadowed man snuck into the hospital, donned a doctor's uniform and walked into Ryann's recovery room.

Ryann turned her head toward the door as he entered. The pain meds reduced the pain of movement to a dull ache. She turned her head back to look at the ceiling. The man walked over to her. "Ryann," he said. There was only one person who called her by her real name, and his face and voice registered in her brain. "Ed?" she asked quietly.

He half smiled, and replied equally as soft. "At your service," he replied, and then he took out a piece of paper and taped it to the wall, a piece of paper containing nothing but a riddle. He began to move her to a 'different room', and because of his disguise, no one stopped him. He helped to the car and then drove off.

Ryann sighed in pained relief as they drove off. "Thanks, Ed," she said, leaning her head against the head-rest.

He glanced over at her, "Don't mention it, Ryann."

She grinned. "Can I stay at your place a while?" she asked.

"If you want to."

"I do," she said.

"Then, my home is your home."

Ryann smiled. She was tired; the pain killers the doctor had given her made her sleepy.

He glanced at her, then returned his gaze to the road. Before long they arrived at his place. Riddler helped her out of the car.

"I can walk. . ." she said.

He met her gaze, "Fine," he replied and let her go. Ryann grabbed his sleeve with her good arm, and plopped a kiss on his cheek. He turned her head to him again, and kissed her lightly before opening to door for her.

She stepped into his house, and took a seat on the couch. She sighed loudly. "I bet the Joker stole my car," she grimaced. "The bastard. . ."

She stepped into his house, and took a seat on the couch. "Ugh, I bet Joker stole my car," she grimaced.

"Shouldn't be too hard to get it back," Riddler said.

Ryann shrugged. "With those bags of money, I could get a better car," she said. "Only they were in the trunk," she grimaced. At his blank stare, she informed him that she and Ace had robbed a bank.

"We'll just have to get it back then."

"In a few days. . ." she said. "When I'm feeling better."

He nodded, and Ryann patted the seat next to her. He took the seat beside her.

She put her head on his shoulder, ignoring the pain such movement caused in her chest, and closed her eyes. She wrapped her good arm around his arm, and he picked her up and put her on his lap.

Ryann grinned, and opened her eyes. "This is unexpected," she said airily.

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"Nope. Just the opposite," she said.

Riddler smiled at her, "Good."

"Mmhmm," she said, placing a hand on his cheek, and kissed him. He kissed her back and pulled her closer to him.

She moaned a little. "Careful," she said softly, wincing.

"...Sorry."

She smiled. "It's alright," she said, kissing him again, passionately. She began undoing his shirt. He moved his hand along her back, undoing the small bows along the hospital gown she was still wearing.

Ryann moved her mouth to his cheek. Riddler kissed the unbroken side of her neck. He kissed along her jaw line to her mouth. Ryann kissed him back, ignoring the fact that the pain medication was wearing off.

He paused. "Are you ok?" He had noticed her wince once.

"Fine. Don't worry," she said, smiling.

He raised a quizzical eye brow, waiting for her to answer truthfully.

She sighed, knowing he'd find out anyway. "The pain medication's wearing off."

He kissed her, "Then rest."

Ryann smiled slightly. "I said don't worry about it. It's no big deal. . ." Even as she said this, he picked her up and set her on his bed.

"Rest well," he said.

"No!" she protested, but he had already shut the door. She huffed in frustration, and then resigned to going to sleep. She slowly and carefully laid back and closed her eyes.

When she woke, she found on the pillow beside her a bottle of vicodin.


End file.
